The present invention relates to an electrically adjustable shock absorber of the type including a piston-cylinder assembly, provided with a shock-absorbing device, an electrically adjustable cylindrical slide arranged in a case extension attached to the piston which slide affects the shock absorption characteristics by closing off at least one throughflow opening for the shock absorber fluid.
Such a device is disclosed in the German "Offenlegungsschrift" 3,323,405. In the device described therein, the electrically adjustable shock absorption is obtained by electrically moving a tapered pin up and down by means of which a fluid opening between the pin and a disc surrounding it changes. In this device provision is made at the end of the pin for a piston whose (non-cylindrical) end at the lowest position of the pin can close off an opening. A shortcoming of this device is that only limited regulation of the fluid throttling is possible, which results in unfavorable shock absorption characteristics. Very high standards also have to be met with respect to the accuracy of positioning of the pin, and it is not possible to achieve different fixed shock absorption positions. Moreover, through the presence of the piston, the pin is impeded in switching quickly to the different positions, and also the inward shock absorption is not adjustable in both directions of piston travel.